


Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: The Malfoys' Epilogue

by MissusCissaMalfoy, TheSlytherinRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, Malfoy, Post-Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinRose/pseuds/TheSlytherinRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning a lesson about parenting, Draco resolves to make long-overdue amends. Three scenes over three chapters. (MAJOR Cursed Child spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCENE ONE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please read no further if you aren’t looking for Cursed Child spoilers.
> 
> My interpretation of the play (in order to sleep at night) is that Draco has distanced himself from his parents after the disagreement with Lucius over marrying Astoria. After the events of the play, however, when he realizes how important parent-child relationships are, he realizes he’s made some mistakes and wants to right them. (I kept reading waiting for a scene in which he does so, but it wasn’t there. So MissusCissaMalfoy and I decided to fix it by adding an epilogue to the story that is effectively the epilogue to the Deathly Hallows epilogue.) This will have three scenes, spread out over three chapters, and it will seek to tie up some of the loose ends regarding the Malfoys and Delphi. x

 

EPILOGUE, SCENE ONE

MALFOY MANOR, WILTSHIRE

 

 _NARCISSA sits by the window in the drawing room, looking outside._ The Daily Prophet _lies open in her lap, the headline reading “VOLDEMORT’S DAUGHTER APPREHENDED, MALFOY VINDICATED.” LUCIUS sits beside her._

NARCISSA **:** One can only hope this will remind him.   _(She sighs.)_

LUCIUS: He’ll come around. _(He touches her hand.)_ How could he forget how he was raised?

NARCISSA: How could he forget _everything_? _(She looks down at his hand on hers.)_ We tried so hard to keep him safe. How could that mean nothing?

LUCIUS: He’s disillusioned. I don’t think he knows what he’s doing. _(He looks down as well and squeezes her hand.)_ He’ll come around.

NARCISSA: _(She lays her other hand on top of his and smiles faintly.)_ I truly hope he will. I want to see our grandson, Lucius. It isn’t fair. What does Draco think we’re going to do, if we see Scorpius?

LUCIUS: I want to see him too, Cissy. _(He sighs.)_ I just don’t know what’s come over him. He went through the war with us. He knows what happened. After Azkaban… _(He shakes his head, his gaze growing distant.)_

NARCISSA: _(Leaning closer, clearly worried)_ Are you all right, my love?

LUCIUS: _(Snapping out of it and meeting her eyes.)_ Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just hope that he remembers that time. We certainly do.

NARCISSA: _(Frowning)_ Yes, we do. Are you… remembering, again? Can I do something to help you? _(She squeezes his hand between her own.)_

LUCIUS: I was, for a moment. I’m all right, darling. Don’t worry about me. _(He pats her hand.)_ I’m not the one you should be worrying about.

NARCISSA: I’ve done very little other than worry about Draco since the last time we saw him. _(She holds still for a moment, clearly struggling, and then leans against his shoulder.)_ What if we tried to write him again? Do you think he would…? No, that’s not going to help.

_(LUCIUS scoots closer and wraps his arm around NARCISSA, kissing the top of her head.)_

LUCIUS: We’ve tried that too many times to expect it to work now. I suppose all we have to do now is wait, and hope that he comes around. He clearly doesn’t want to return our letters.

NARCISSA: _(Closing her eyes.)_ I suppose he doesn’t. I wish it didn’t hurt so deeply. I… you know all of it already. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be sulking.

LUCIUS: _(Angrily.)_ You have every right to be upset, Narcissa. What he’s done to us, to you, is nearly unforgivable. If he weren’t our son… _(He trails off.)_

NARCISSA: _(Lifting her head to look at him.)_ Thank you. _(She pauses.)_ He is, though, and I would do anything if it would make him remember that.

LUCIUS: I know. I feel the same way.

_(LUCIUS begins to say something else, but is interrupted by the sound of someone arriving by Floo. LUCIUS and NARCISSA look up, and LUCIUS stands.)_

LUCIUS: _(Suspiciously, drawing his wand.)_ Stay here, Cissy. I won’t have you put in danger if it’s another Auror. They’ve given us enough trouble already. _(He exits.)_

NARCISSA: _(Leaning forward in her seat, calling after him.)_ If anything goes wrong, call for me. I don’t want them hurting you again. _(She sighs and closes her eyes, lowering her face into her hands.)_

 


	2. SCENE TWO

EPILOGUE, SCENE TWO

MALFOY MANOR, THE FOYER

_DRACO emerges from the fireplace and starts into the room slowly, hesitantly. He looks around, taking in the room he hasn’t seen in years. He looks up at the portrait above the mantel—a much younger version of himself standing between his parents. Letting out a long sigh, he rubs his temple and moves carefully around the room, pausing to inspect it for differences. He is clearly tense._

_(LUCIUS enters, his wand half-hidden in his sleeve. Upon seeing DRACO, he freezes in his tracks. His wand clatters to the floor.)_

LUCIUS: _(Disbelievingly.)_ Draco?

_(DRACO jumps and inadvertently knocks a vase from its table. It shatters, and he looks down at it in horror before slowly raising his focus to his father.)_

DRACO: F—Father. _(Mutters.)_ Sorry about the vase.

LUCIUS: What are you doing here? _(Bitterly.)_ We thought you’d forgotten about us, what with all the unanswered owls.

DRACO: _(Flatly.)_ I couldn’t forget if I tried. _(He sighs and then freezes, realizing what he’s said, and shuffles his feet.)_ How have you been? How’s Mother?

_(LUCIUS’s fists clench momentarily at his sides.)_

LUCIUS: Your mother is devastated, seeing as her only son has turned his back on her. _(He glares at DRACO, his fingers twitching once again as if to reach for his wand.)_ How dare you come into this house acting as if nothing has changed?

DRACO: I… after everything that’s happened… Scorpius and I have had a rough patch, and between that and everything they’re saying in the papers about the nasty rumors that have been circulating, I felt like I needed to come.

_(LUCIUS is silent for a few moments, thoughtful.)_

LUCIUS: _(Calmly.)_ And do what? Apologize? Make amends? _(Another beat of silence.)_ Or make excuses? I won’t let you return for an afternoon and never come back again. Your mother deserves better than that.

_(DRACO pauses, shame flashing across his face before he puts on a mask of calm.)_

DRACO: I can’t be the father Scorpius deserves if I leave things the way they are with you. _(He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before returning his focus to LUCIUS.)_ But I don’t know how to mend them, either. _(He lets out a frustrated sigh.)_ Why couldn’t Astoria have been good enough for you? Why did you have to push me away?

LUCIUS: _(Laughing bitterly, in disbelief.)_ Why did _I_ push _you_ away? Draco, surely you’re joking. I never pushed you away. You left your mother and I with no explanation of where or why you’d gone, and without returning any of our letters. Why did _I_ push _you_ away? _(He laughs again, sinking into an armchair.)_ Don’t be ridiculous, Draco.

DRACO: _(Frowning deeply, taking a step toward his father.)_ You refused to support the life I wanted.  You couldn’t accept the woman I loved, and now it’s too late. She’s gone, Father. And our son knows why I haven’t brought him around.

_(LUCIUS stands again, raising his eyebrows. His eyes flash dangerously.)_

LUCIUS: And why is that? Couldn’t be because you’re ashamed of the way you’ve treated your own parents, could it? The parents that raised you and loved you more than anything? That spoiled you? _(He steps closer to DRACO, his face an inch from his son’s.)_ The parents left to wonder what they’d done to drive their own son away? _(His lip curls.)_

_(DRACO stares at his father, his arms shaking with anger.)_

DRACO: You don’t think I remember that? But you were asking me to throw away the rest of my life with her because she didn’t agree with your dogma! I couldn’t let that happen.

LUCIUS: _(Seething.)_ I never would have kept you from marrying her, Draco! Do you really think, after all we’ve been through, that I would attempt to keep you from happiness? It’s not my fault she left.

DRACO: _(Floored, tension shooting through him.)_ But you said—you always disapproved! I never knew what was a suggestion and what was an order, with you! What was I supposed to think? I couldn’t imagine you ever changing your mind about her! _(He clenches his fists and takes a few deep breaths before speaking again, his voice low and tight with emotion.)_ I suppose it doesn’t matter now, does it? She didn’t _leave,_ Father. She passed on.

_(LUCIUS pauses, realizing what DRACO means. He seems to deflate for a moment, then immediately straightens again.)_

LUCIUS: _(Less scathingly, but still angrily.)_ I’m sorry about Astoria, Draco. But whatever happened, that doesn’t excuse your actions. I wish you could hear some of the things your mother says. What she thinks she’s done, to make you act this way. You’ve destroyed her.

_(DRACO stares at him for several moments, shoulders rising and falling heavily with his angry breaths. Slowly, he lowers his gaze to the floor.)_

DRACO: _(Much more softly.)_ What could she possibly think she’s done? There’s nothing—that’s not what I intended to do. You know that.

LUCIUS: She’s reviewed her every action leading up to your departure. Tortured herself trying to figure it out. She blames herself for everything, Draco. And you come in here with your excuses and your blathering on about how hard _you’ve_ had it, without even so much as an apology. No thought for how you’ve affected her.

DRACO: I haven’t seen her to apologize! ( _His volume rises the longer he speaks.)_ She’s not the one who spoke so poorly of Astoria to start with! I think they would’ve quite liked each other, actually, but I guess we’ll never know.

LUCIUS: You could have returned any of our hundreds of letter. _(His hands begin to shake, his voice rising as well.)_ You could have shown any interest in trying to apologize to her! You can go upstairs and speak with her right now! _(He shakes his head, stepping away from DRACO and clenching his fists.)_ Is that it? Are my feelings toward Astoria the thing that inspired you to leave us behind? No contact with you or our own grandson? _(Shouting, now.)_ It’s been years, Draco! Stop being a petulant child and _get over it!_

DRACO: _(Scowling, taking a step closer.)_ Don’t you see? I never had a say in anything! Any of it! I never got to decide whether I wanted to serve the Dark Lord—I got dragged into it to pay for your mistakes!

LUCIUS: _(Booming, furious.) Excuse me?!_ How _dare_ you? _(He’s quiet for several moments, and when he speaks again, it’s barely a whisper.)_ Get out. _(He turns to face DRACO.)_ Out of my house.

_(DRACO stares at him. He opens his mouth to speak and shuts it again, and a moment later, NARCISSA rushes into the room.  Without pausing to see who else is present, she rushes to her husband’s side.)_

NARCISSA: Lucius! What’s happening? _(She finally catches sight of DRACO and freezes, her eyes as wide as though she’s seen a ghost.)_

LUCIUS: _(Coldly.)_ It appears Draco’s only come by to make excuses and sling insults. He was just leaving.

_(NARCISSA takes a hesitant step toward DRACO.)_

NARCISSA: _(Beginning to tremble.)_ You’re actually here? _(She looks to LUCIUS.)_ He can’t leave, not so soon!

_(DRACO won’t meet NARCISSA’S eyes.)_

LUCIUS: You should have heard what he said to me, Narcissa.

DRACO: _(Bitterly.)_ Everything I said was the truth. But that doesn’t matter, as usual. _Dear Lucius_ can never do wrong, can he?

_(NARCISSA draws herself upward, starting toward DRACO with anger and pain in her eyes.)_

NARCISSA: Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy, don’t you dare speak of your father in such a tone.

_(DRACO looks up at NARCISSA, his gaze defiant.)_

DRACO: But it’s true, isn’t it? You never acknowledge what _he’s_ done. How _he’s_ hurt you. It’s always my fault. He talks about how my leaving ruined everything, but you know I left because of him!

NARCISSA: _(Shaking her head.)_ You left before the two of you could sort things out.  You gave up on us, Draco. I thought that above all else, you would know that we would _never_ give up on you. And do you remember what things were like, during your sixth year at Hogwarts?

_(LUCIUS tenses at the mention of that time and sits on a nearby chaise, shaking.)_

NARCISSA: Do you remember how much it hurt when your father was taken from us? That was one of the two worst periods of my life. But he didn’t choose to hurt me. He didn’t choose to leave. _(She moves over to stand beside LUCIUS and rest her hands on his shoulders, the regret in her expression making it clear that she had no intention of causing him pain.)_ You chose it. You _left_ us, Draco, and we missed you every second. Don’t you see that?

_(LUCIUS lays a hand to rest atop NARCISSA’S, looking at the floor. DRACO opens his mouth, a scathing retort on his tongue, but thinks better of it and snaps his mouth closed again.)_

DRACO: _(Quietly, after a moment.)_ I never meant to hurt you, Mother.

( _NARCISSA closes her eyes and lets out a long breath, her shoulders falling slightly.)_

NARCISSA: I didn’t imagine so. But you know how much you mean to me, to _both_ of us. Draco, everything we did… all we wanted was your safety.

DRACO: _(Shaking his head, muttering.)_ My safety… _(He lets out a short laugh.)_ If you two were so concerned about my safety, how can you justify offering me up to the Dark Lord like a slab of meat?

LUCIUS: _(Speaking up at last, snapping.)_ Do you really think we _wanted_ the Dark Lord to have you? Do you have so little faith in us?

DRACO: Neither of you did a thing to stop him!

NARCISSA: _(Raising her voice.)_ And what exactly do you think we could’ve done? I wasn’t even permitted to ask what he was forcing you to do. Do you have any idea the things he did to me for daring to speak up against him? The things he threatened to do to you and to your father?

_(DRACO falls silent. He looks at NARCISSA with something like horror in his eyes.)_

DRACO: _(Gasping.)_ He threatened you? He didn’t hurt you. Did he?

_(LUCIUS chuckles bitterly, shaking his head.)_

LUCIUS: Don’t be naive, Draco. Have you never thought about what would happen if we defied him?

_(DRACO’s face falls, and he looks from one of them to the other and back. NARCISSA withdraws and moves toward the now-dormant fireplace, staring into it when she stops.)_

DRACO: I… I remember what happened when we let Harry go. What he did to us.

_(NARCISSA laughs flatly and gives her head a tight shake.)_

NARCISSA: Now think about what it was like to have him showing up whenever he felt like it. For a year. And how easy he was to displease.

_(LUCIUS stands and crosses the room in two strides, touching NARCISSA’S shoulder. DRACO stays silent.)_

LUCIUS: Even after all you’ve been through, Draco, you haven’t seen the worst of what he can do. You’ve no idea what it’s like to be on his bad side.

_(NARCISSA rests her hand on his and swallows, her eyes growing distant.)_

DRACO: _(Quietly.)_ Why haven’t you ever told me?

LUCIUS: Because it wasn’t your burden to bear.

DRACO: No, but maybe I could’ve done something. I could’ve… I don’t know! _(He shakes his head.)_

LUCIUS: _(Sighing.)_ Nobody could’ve done anything. Any attempt to stop him would have made things worse.

_(DRACO attempts to stand tall for a few moments longer and then moves, resigned, to an armchair and sits.)_

DRACO: _(Bitterly.)_ We can’t have anything that goes decently, can we? None of us. Not even Scorpius. _(He is silent for a moment and then looks toward them both.)_ I guess you’ve seen what he went through recently, with that girl. The one who almost killed him. _My cousin._ I thought you said Aunt Bella’s daughter would be raised far away from all of this. From any mention of _him._

_(LUCIUS turns to look at him, eyebrows raised in shock.)_

LUCIUS: _(Disbelieving.)_ You’re not really trying to blame us for what happened with Scorpius, are you?

DRACO: No! That’s not what I’m saying. _(He shakes his head.)_ Just that we all seem doomed to face some kind of horror related to the Dark Lord. I thought Scorpius was safe from all that.

NARCISSA: So did we. _(She shakes herself to push away the memories and turns slightly toward DRACO.)_ We couldn’t have known Delphi would do something like this. If we’d realized she’d be raised by a Rowle, there would’ve been no point in not raising her ourselves. We thought her best chance was with someone uninvolved in the war. We had no idea she’d be placed there.

LUCIUS: _(In NARCISSA’S ear.)_ Come on, Cissy. Let’s sit down. _(He leads her to the chaise across from where DRACO sits.)_ Draco, believe me. If we’d known that something like this would happen… _(He shakes his head.)_ We only ever wanted the best for Scorpius.

NARCISSA: And for you.

_(DRACO watches them for a moment, considering, and then nods slowly.)_

DRACO: I know. I… _(He sighs.)_ I shouldn’t have kept him from you.

_(LUCIUS raises his head and nods.)_

LUCIUS: Thank you. That—That means a great deal to us. _(He wraps an arm around NARCISSA.)_ We love you, Draco. I hope you know that.

_(NARCISSA leans against LUCIUS and nods to DRACO.)_

NARCISSA: We love you very much.

_(DRACO is silent for a moment, and then his face softens.)_

DRACO: I love you, too. Both of you.

_(LUCIUS stands and DRACO rises as well, and LUCIUS embraces DRACO. LUCIUS hesitates before he speaks again.)_

LUCIUS: _(Quietly.)_ I never meant to push you away. I only ever wanted the best for you.

DRACO: I know. _(His voice cracks.)_ I shouldn’t have blamed you. I know you didn’t mean to get us involved.

_(LUCIUS is silent for a few moments.)_

LUCIUS: If I could take it all back, I would. If I had known how much pain it would cause you and your mother… _(He shakes his head, sighing deeply.)_ I would have never done it. You two never should have been put in the middle of all this.

_(NARCISSA stands and moves closer to both of them, resting a hand on LUCIUS’s shoulder.)_

NARCISSA: I know you didn’t want that. I promised to stand by you through anything, darling. You didn’t force me to deal with any of it.

_(LUCIUS looks up at her and smiled weakly, wraps an arm around her waist.)_

LUCIUS: Thank you, darling. _(They share a kiss and then look at DRACO. LUCIUS hesitates.)_ Can we—Can we meet Scorpius?

_(DRACO watches them, a smile beginning to creep onto his lips. He is silent for a moment after the question and then nods slowly.)_

DRACO: Yes. I’d say it’s about time you did.

_(NARCISSA smiles excitedly and then pushes the expression away somewhat, looking a bit hesitant. She is skeptical, after so long.)_

NARCISSA: That would be wonderful.

_(DRACO looks between them and embraces LUCIUS again, then NARCISSA. He kisses her cheek.)_

DRACO: I’ll bring him over soon. _(He hesitates momentarily.)_ He’s been asking about you.

_(NARCISSA’s face brightens, and she kisses DRACO’s cheek in return.)_

NARCISSA: Thank you, Draco. We’ll be so glad to meet him. _(She squeezes LUCIUS’s hand.)_

_(DRACO nods once and turns. He steps into the fireplace and disappears. LUCIUS deflates considerably and looks at NARCISSA.)_

LUCIUS: He’s back.

NARCISSA: I’m half-convinced we’re dreaming. I… I can’t believe this is happening.

LUCIUS: Neither can I. _(He squeezes her hand.)_ Shall we go get ready? Have the elves make supper?

NARCISSA: _(Nodding.)_ Yes. Everything has to be perfect for Scorpius. _(She leans close and kisses his cheek and stands, still gripping his hand.)_  
_(LUCIUS leads her toward the kitchens to prepare for their grandson’s visit. On the way out, he picks up his wand and flicks it toward the broken vase. It reassembles itself and comes to rest back on the table it had fallen from.)_


	3. SCENE THREE

**A/N: Thank you for your support. We may eventually continue in this time period. x**

* * *

EPILOGUE, SCENE THREE

MALFOY MANOR, THE FOYER

_NARCISSA is pacing rapidly. She is clearly nervous, and her dress is unzipped in the back. She moves throughout the room straightening items and a chair a few inches to the side before moving it back. She sighs and looks toward the door, calling out._

NARCISSA: Lucius! Are you down here?

_(LUCIUS comes in, his hair disheveled, buttoning his cuffs, obviously flustered.)_

LUCIUS: _(Short of breath, as if he’d been running around.)_ Yes, darling, right here.

NARCISSA: _(Frantic.)_ Could you zip me, please? I can’t reach it… _(She hurries over to stand beside him.)_

LUCIUS: _(Nodding.)_ Of course. _(He zips her up and begins to comb his fingers through his hair, sighing.)_ Can you help me with this? It won’t behave.

NARCISSA: Thank you. Certainly, let me see. _(She stretches up enough to reach the top of his head and begin combing his hair into place. After several moments, she pulls back and meets his eyes.)_ You look wonderful.

LUCIUS: Thank _you_. You look beautiful, as always. _(He looks around, assessing the state of the room. He relaxes when he realizes everything is perfect, and puts his hands on her shoulders soothingly.)_ Everything will go well. I know it.

_(NARCISSA draws in a deep breath and rolls her shoulders backward a bit before nodding.)_

NARCISSA: I hope you’re right, my love. I just… I want him to give us a fair chance. I can’t even imagine what he’s heard.

_(LUCIUS embraces NARCISSA, his shoulders slumping.)_

LUCIUS: Nor can I, but we just have to… I don’t know. Prove them wrong, I suppose. Hopefully Draco hasn’t spoken ill of us to his own son. Surely he would know better than to put ideas in his head when he hasn’t even met us. But I’m sure he’s heard enough from his peers at Hogwarts. Maybe even his professors. _(He shakes his head.)_ Do you think Draco talks about us at all?

_(NARCISSA kisses his cheek and lets out a sigh.)_

NARCISSA: I don’t know. I would hope so. I can’t imagine him not telling stories about his childhood, while Scorpius is so young. _(She leans against his chest.)_ No matter how unfounded quite a few of his accusations were, Draco was right about one thing: I don’t blame you for any of it. So no matter what anyone has told Scorpius, please remember that. And I will do my best to ensure that he sees the truth, as well.

LUCIUS: Thank you, Cissy. I know you don’t, no matter how often I think you probably should. _(He lays his head against hers.)_ But let’s not talk about that. _(A pause.)_ Do you think Scorpius has asked about us? About Draco’s childhood?

NARCISSA: I’m sure he has. Remember how many questions Draco had when he was little? About absolutely everything? What Hogwarts was like, what we did there, what every single person in our families was like… Scorpius must’ve been curious at one point or another. And I hope Draco wouldn’t lie to us about him asking, at this point. I hope he’s still the Draco we remember.

_(LUCIUS smiles distantly and holds her tighter.)_

LUCIUS: I remember. He was so curious. I hope that Scorpius inherited that from him. It’s such a wonderful quality for a child to have. I’d like to think Draco hasn’t changed, but… I think only time will tell.

NARCISSA: _(Nodding.)_ You’re right. I hope we can persuade them to stay. We need quite a bit of time to catch up on everything we’ve missed with Scorpius.

LUCIUS: Yes we do. They should stay for dinner, at least.

NARCISSA: I’m sure they will. _(She leans up to kiss him softly.)_ I love you.

LUCIUS: I love you too, darling. We can do this.

_(They both look up as the flames in the fireplace flash green and DRACO and SCORPIUS step out, DRACO with a hand on SCORPIUS’s shoulder. LUCIUS squeezes NARCISSA’s hand tightly and turns to face them.)_

DRACO: _(Squaring his shoulders, nervous.)_ Father. Mother. _(He looks down at his son.)_ Scorpius, I want you to meet your grandparents.

_(SCORPIUS steps forward and raises his gaze to look at LUCIUS and NARCISSA. He slowly extends a hand to LUCIUS.)_

SCORPIUS: _(Nervously.)_ Hello, sir. I’m Scorpius.

_(LUCIUS glances at DRACO, surprised at how formal SCORPIUS’s behavior is, and looks back down at SCORPIUS. He shakes his hand.)_

LUCIUS: You’ve got a firm handshake, Scorpius. _(He looks up at NARCISSA.)_ I’m… _(He looks to DRACO, panic stricken, unsure of what to call himself.)_

DRACO: _(Glancing between the three of them.)_...your grandfather, son.

_(NARCISSA lets out a relieved sigh.)_

SCORPIUS: _(Nodding.)_ Dad’s told me about you.

_(LUCIUS tenses and glances at DRACO, then immediately back at SCORPIUS, who has turned to NARCISSA and extended his hand to her.)_

SCORPIUS: And you, ma’am.

NARCISSA: _(Visibly anxious but trying to hide it.)_ Has he? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. At last. _(She shakes his hand and lets out a small, nervous laugh.)_ Dare I ask what your father has told you?

SCORPIUS: _(Smiling, for the first time since their arrival.)_ Stories. Of when he was young. _(He looks back at DRACO and when he turns back, he’s grinning at LUCIUS.)_ How you taught him to fly before he went to Hogwarts. He taught me, too. He’s said you’re a brilliant Quidditch player.

_(LUCIUS is taken aback, looking up at DRACO, who is looking at the floor.)_

LUCIUS: _(Slowly.)_ Is that so? _(He smiles faintly.)_ We can tell you more stories. About your father, when he was young. If you’d like.

SCORPIUS: _(His grin widening.)_ I’d like that very much. _(He looks to NARCISSA.)_ And he’s told me that you saved his life during the war. That he wouldn’t have made it otherwise, and how it meant so much to him.

_DRACO shifts his weight from one foot to the other and back. NARCISSA starts to smile, looking from SCORPIUS to DRACO to LUCIUS to SCORPIUS again.)_

NARCISSA: I’m very glad it did.

_(LUCIUS smiles at NARCISSA and takes her hand.)_

LUCIUS: Scorpius. Draco. Would you join us for dinner?

_(DRACO hesitates, then nods.)_

DRACO: That sounds great.

LUCIUS: _(Nodding.)_ Let’s go sit in the drawing room. We can tell you some stories, Scorpius, or show you around the Manor. Whatever you’d like.

SCORPIUS: _(Nodding excitedly.)_ Honestly, I’d love to do both, if you wouldn’t mind. _(He blushes.)_ I’m very excited to be here.

NARCISSA: _(Smiling, squeezing LUCIUS’s hand.)_ Of course, dear. We’re delighted to have you.  We can do whatever you like.   
_(LUCIUS squeezes SCORPIUS’s shoulder and starts toward the drawing room along with NARCISSA. DRACO follows behind them, smiling as he watches them.)_


End file.
